


A Thousand Years

by charmed_seconds



Series: Song-Fic Series [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soul always knows its mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri

Rain fell but he paid no heed to it. It soaked through his coat, seeping into his skin, leaving the pale flesh embossed with goosebumps. He walked through the square; faint memories making the layers of concrete evaporate to show a field with trees surrounding him. The loud squeal of the horn broke through the reminisced landscape and the water fountain stood proudly in the middle.

                Standing with their back to him was a man barely taller than he. An umbrella hid the upper half but it wasn’t looks he was seeking.

                A soul always knows its mate.

                Only a few more steps.

                A puddle splashed and his foot was soaked, but it failed to register within his mind.

                This man was all he could focus on.

                Thirty years on this Earth; feeling as if he was missing a piece of who he was, only to find out that it was true. Another was needed to make him feel whole. Without a word to his father, he woke up and headed out. He followed his heart and soul and he found himself here. In Wales, but yet, he was home.

                One more step.

                He reached out and grasped the thin wrist. He heard the man gasp.




                Clear blue sky eyes turned to look at him. The umbrella dropped. The lithe man smirked, “How could I? I’ve loved you…for what seems like a thousand years.”

                He smiled. He couldn’t help it. His soul sang in bliss. He was whole once more. Reaching up, he cupped the cheek, his thumb caressing the cheekbone as he did before. The taller man’s eyes fluttered shut, taking in every touch, every breath, every sensation that he was getting right now. Releasing the wrist, he cupped the other cheek, hardly believing that his journey was over. “Merlin.”  
                The eyes opened, the irises now a bright gold, “Arthur.”


End file.
